Opposite gender!
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: The group is blasted with a special powder by a little witch of mischief. They find that they are gender swapped. How will the group deal with this? The group also starts to experience new feelings. (KiMa, CroPatty, SoLiz, TsuStar) Maka is a bit of a player? Soul a girlygirl? Liz and Patty are handsome boys. Tsubaki is a hot guy. Kid is a girl. BlackStar is a tomboy. What is Crona?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^-^**

 **I am writing this new story because I came across a gender swapped version of Maka, I thought she was so cute :D**

 **I did have a fangirl attack. Who wouldn't? XD**

 **Maka: Okay...**

 **Me: Is just imagine a boy who is strong, determined, smart, has green eyes, and knows how to cook? ;D~**

 **Kid: I thought I was your favorite, because of my symmetrical self?**

 **Me: Sorry Kid it's not what it looks like. -.-' is just the male version of Maka is so cute~**

 **Maka: Um thanks?**

 **Me: Besides Kid, your not completely symmetrical**

 **Kid: Your right TT_TT , I'm filthy asymmetrical garbage that just lost a fangirl to a girl!? Maka is symmetrical after all. *sniff***

 **Me: No Kid I will never stop being a fangirl [] - []**

 **Maka: -.-' Please ignore those two idiots. On with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater *sniff sniff***

Maka got up and started getting ready for school. She couldn't explain it but she felt today was going to be a weird day. She had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away. She didn't know her other friends felt the same too...

[... time pass: at school]

Stein was in the middle of a dissection lab when the speaker announced-

"Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and their partners please meet Lord Death in the Death room."

"Ugh finally, I couldn't stand to go through another dissection lab." Soul said with a sigh of relief as the group walked out of the classroom.

"Me neither." Maka replied, "Do you think he is sending us on a mission?"

"I'm not sure about that," said the young shinigami, "why would my father need all of us going?"

"Kid is right, besides with a god like me it would be overkill!" An arrogant blue haired ninja boasted.

"Black*Star keep it down we don't want to disturb the other classes." Tsubaki tried to calm her meister as he went on about him being a big star that would surpass god.

"Man, I so wanted to go shopping today instead of a mission." Liz sighed/complained.

"I wanted to go see giraffes at the zoo." Patty whined, her blue eyes sad.

The group arrived at the Death room to find the shinigami greeting them with his big white gloves.

"Hello~ Wassup." The death lord said in his squeaky comical voice. Kid mentally face palmed himself at his father's child like actions.

"Honrable father, what did you call us here for?" Kid asked

"Aaah yes, there is a little witch running around causing mischief. She kills people in weird ways such as turning them into cute animals and chopping there heads off. She also causes pranks on people, she is very odd. I want you to find her and kill her."

"That's weird." Maka said, "But why do you need all of us to get her."

"Chasing a witch is a little hard let alone a child is harder since they tend to hide better than adults." Lord Death said. "Even Kid, one time he-"

"Father!" Kid yelled embarrassed at how freely his father talked about him as a toddler. The rest of his friends either laughed or snickered.

"Okay, okay Kiddo I'll stop." the Death lord said, "Anyways good luck~"

The group headed out of the DWMA and started their search for the little witch.

[...Time pass: Currently fighting the witch]

The young witch dodged most of their attacks easily because of her size and swift movements. She was small, wore a black small hat and a small purple dress with a long cape that was black but purple on the inside, She had green short hair that was tied into small pigtails. **(I know I suck at descriptions T-T)**.

The little witch chanted something in a foreign language not even Kid understood. She blasted her power at Black*Star, who was about to strike at her, and turned him into a chicken. Tsubaki fell to the ground and transformed into human form.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked. The chicken looked at her squaked at her. "Pock! Pock! Pock!"

The witch blasted a flash of purple powder to Tsubaki and turned her into a flower.

"Tsubaki! Black*Star!" Maka yelled she tried attacking the witch but she vanished. "Huh?" Soul said.

The witch blasted some silver powder at the sythe before Maka could react and turned him into a dog.

She then blasted Kid who was about to shoot her and turned him into a tiny black cat. "Meow?"

The witch flew on a broom into the air. "I am tired of playing with you, you guys are boring. Let's make things interesting. I guess I'll do one final trick that will leave you scarred! Hahaha!" She said while laughing evilly. She blasted a blue powder that turned into smoke and surrounded the teens, chicken, dog, flower, and cat below.

"Soul? Where are you?" Maka asked through the smoke. She was surprised to hear her voice which came out a bit deep.

"Over here?" replied a girly voice. "Huh?!" The meister and weapon looked at each other surprised to see each other, except they were, different.

Soul was wearing his jacket and same shoes but was wearing a red skirt? He also had long white hair and a very feminine face. Maka looked down and saw she was still wearing her black coat, yellow vest and striped tie, except they were bigger in size and her plaid skirt was now plaid pants she was also taller. She- He felt wind blow at his hair and realized it was not in pigtails, it was too short.

"Black*Star where are you?" said a manly voice.

"Right here." said a blue haired girl.

"Are you guys okay? Liz? Patty? Where are you two?" said a feminine voice.

"Over here." Replied a groaning voice along with a hyper voice, but they were both male.

"K-Kid! Is that you?" said the taller male.

"Ha ha! Kiddo- kun is a girl." Replied the younger boy with kind of curly, short blonde hair. They both wore red button up shirts with white ties except the taller boy wore jean pants while the younger boy wore jean shorts that were up to his knees.

"Huh?" Kid erm a girl version of Kid said. He erm she looked down and saw she was wearing black symmetrical clothes, except her pants were now a skirt. He- She touched her hair and felt it was longer and now only reached down to her shoulders.

"I-I'm a-a girl!" Kid said

"Chill bro." said Black*Star who was now a tomboy with a bit longer, blue hair. Not to mention she also had a huge chest along with a turtle neck top that showed her stomach.

"It appears we have switched genders." Kid said the obvious. He looked around at his friends.

"Holly shit Maka you look kinda cute~" Soul squealed. _Did I just squeal?!_

"Ha Ha Ha!" Black*Star laughed, "Soul you just fangirled at your own meister! Oh my Death Tsubaki you are so hot!" _Not me too!_

The muscular boy looked embarrassed at her meister and blushed. "Um thanks Black*Star you look cute too." **(-3- awe~)**

"I'm not cute!" Black*Star yelled. **( Aah tsundere~)**

"Liz you look so cool" Patty said. "You are my older brother now!"

"Uh thanks Patty." The now older brother said to his younger brother.

"We better report this too my father." said Kid the group turned and lookd at him err her.

"Tsubaki is that really you?" said a girl with blue hair who looked like a tomboy. she looked at Tsubaki who was wearing black clothes, had a muscular body, had shorter hair but long enough to be a pony tail. "Yes Black*Star, we went over this already." He sighed.

"Kid you look so cute." said the sibling males. Kid blushed.

"Yeah you do, you look super cute." said the handsome green eyed boy. **(^-^ '3' ;D)**

Kid blushed even more. "Stop with the 'cute' already!" **(another tsundere ;D)**

"But you are. And those white lines of yours make you even cuter than you already are." said Maka who was now taller than Kid and leaning over him. Kid was now a crimson red. Soul looked at her, jealousy in her red eyes. _Now I know what boys feel when they see a cute girl. He he he, I can't help myself,_ thought Maka.

"Stop flirting with Kid, Maka. Let's go." said Soul who was holding one of Maka's arms.

"Okay Soul." Maka sighed, "Shall we?" Maka offered one of his arms to her. Soul took it arm in arm they walked towards the DWMA.

"Woah Maka is like a player yet a gentleman at the same time." Black*Star observed.

"Yes, it's like he came out of a shoujo manga." Liz said. "Interesting. Soul is also pretty cute."

The group arrived at the Death room and explained what happened to Lord Death who had an amused expression the whole time under his mask as he looked at the group.

 **Thanks for reading ^.^ I had so much fun writing. Sorry if there were an errors or misspelled words.**

 **See ya~**

 **Please follow and review, it really makes my day. Crona will also be gender swapped by the way... ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^-^ thank you to all of my new followers! I am so happy so here is the new chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish I did ;D**

"Sorry guys or girls, but you are going to have to deal with this situation on your own until we find a way to change you back." Lord Death said.

"Father you mean, we have to be like this until you figure it out. I have to be a girl for who-knows-how-long, until you find a cure?!" Kid said.

"Yes, enjoy it while it lasts~" the death lord said.

"I plan to." said Soul "Now I can go into the girls' showers without being told anything-"

"Chop!" Maka said, but instead of using a book she used her hand and did it more lightly.

"Oww-" Soul said, "Surprisingly that didn't hurt that much. Have you gotten weaker as a boy Maka?" Soul giggled?

"No, it's you who has gotten weaker." Maka said with a smirk, "You are a girl after all, so I have to be a gentleman." **(XD)**

Soul blushed "Shut up!"

Kid just stared at Maka. "Maka you're acting weird." Kid mumbled, not expecting him to hear.

"Oh really?" Maka said *smirk* "Or could it be my little shinigami is a little jealous~"

"What no!" Kid blushed a deep red.

"He he he this is interesting." Lord Death muttered to himself. "Okay then head back to class."

"We still have to go to class!?" Liz groaned. "Yup" the amused shinigami said.

They all left the death room. Black*Star who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time spoke up-

"This is a pain. Have you guys thought about how we are going to go to the restroom?"

The group froze. "Shit!" "Gah gross!" "How the heck am I gonna use that _thing_?" "I can't see my own body, that would make me a pervert!" The group started to freak out.

"Let's figure it out later." Maka said, "Come on, we already missed most of class."

...

All eyes were on them as they walked in. Most of their classmates were either shocked, amused, laughing, fangirling, or just staring.

"Hmm? It looks like you guys were gender swapped. Amusing, but hurry up and sit down and listen to the lesson." Stein said. The group nodded and went to sit down all eyes still on them.

...

During free period the class started to gossip or sent glances at the group.

Kim walked up to Maka. "That is a shame Maka, you are now a boy and I was so looking forward to shopping with you and a couple of other girls." she said.

"Oh, well I don't personally like shopping on either gender but we can still go." Maka flashed a grin at the girls. **(^.^)** The girls tried there best not to blush at the now handsome Maka and tried to remember he was originally a girl. But failed.

"O-okay then meet you after school." Kim quickly ran off, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Oxford shot Maka an angry look

"Woah Maka looks like you are now not only Ox's rival in academics but in love too." Black*Star said/laughed.

"What? What did I do?" Maka asked innocently.

"Heeheehee Maka you're a play boy." Patty giggled.

"Patty do you even know what that means?" Liz sighed. "Maka can't be a play boy she is a girl."

"Well I don't know Liz, right now Maka technically is a boy so-" Tsubaki said.

"Maka wasn't the only one the were looking at, _Tsubaki._ " Black*Star said.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Soul smiled.

"N-no!" Black*Star said "A goddess like me doesn't get jealous."

"I am going to the library to try to find if there is a way to break this spell." Kid said starting to leave.

"Wait! Kid, I'm coming with you." Maka said.

"Oh uh o-okay." Kid stuttered. _Why the heck am I stuttering?!_

...

"Gah! I can't reach it!" Kid said reaching for a book. "My old self would be able to reach it dammit!"

"A girl shouldn't use such foul language." Maka said grinning. "Here I'll get it for you."

Maka leaned over Kid as he reached for the book putting one hand on the other side of Kid as he leaned over. Leaving Kid stuck there. Kid started to blush madly because of the position they were in. **(*1*)** Kid could feel Maka's warm breath coming from above him. She looked up and met Maka's gaze looking down at her. They were so close. _Gah! Maka is too close. We are almost-_

Kid tried to break free but ended up stumbling through. She almost reached the ground but a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Woah be careful there." Maka chuckled. "Here's the book." he said holding it.

They scanned through the different types of spells, powder, and potions witches used but couldn't find the one they looked for.

They had gone through a lot of books but had no luck.

"I give up, let's do this some other time." Kid said.

"Yeah you are right, it's starting to get late the bell is going to ring I need to meet up with Kim and the other girls she invited." Maka said "Let's do this again tomorrow, why don't we do it at your house?"

"Oh okay." Kid said brushing a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear. Maka leaned forward, really close to Kid's face.

"H-huh Maka?" Kid stuttered. Maka pushed a strand of hair from the other side of Kid's face and pushed it back behind her ear.

"There. To maintain the symmetry." Maka said smiling at Kid.

"Oh right, thanks!" Kid said nervously.

Maka chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kid asked.

"Nothing. It's just you are so cute when you are flustered." Maka smiled. Kid blushed a light pink. "Whatever. Oh can I go shopping with you? I need to buy girl clothes."

"Why don't we invite the rest if the gang too? I'm pretty sure they need new clothes too." Maka said.

"Yes, let's do that." Kid said "I wonder how Liz will react when she realizes she can't buy girl stuff like she used too."

"That's going to be hilarious." Maka chuckled. Together the two meisters went to go meet their friends.

 **Thanks guys for reading! ^-^**

 **Hop you enjoyed. ;D**

 ***1*: You know that seen that happens in anime(romance) a lot were the guy pushes the girl against the wall and the girl is stuck underneath because both the boy's arms are trapping her, well it's the same way Kid was stuck except he was against a bookshelf and Maka's other hand was looking and reaching for the book but her elbow was still blocking Kid as she bent it.**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! ^-^**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner -.-', so sorry! I had to update my other stories too, well that's my fault for making so many fanfics at the same time -.-'. Anyways, on to the story...**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

The group of friends(and Kim's also) strolled around the mall. There was some awkward times when the now boys or girls, who used to be girls or boys, had to buy underwear, especially when none of the sizes in bras seem to fit Black*Star.

"Ha! Who's flat chested now?" Maka said at Soul, who had discovered he needed a training bra! That's right, Mr. 'Cool' had his words of teasing Maka over the years as partners thrown back at him. Soul was blushing a deep red.

"Ha ha! Soul, carma! And look at the gorgeous me with my E cup size!" Black*Star mocked.

"Your eyes match your face!" Patty and Black*Star laughed. They wouldn't stop mocking him. Then Black*Star said-

"Even Kid has way bigger boobs than you!" Suddenly all attention was on Kid's chest. It was a C cup. "Hmm.." Maka examined them. Kid blushed a red deeper than Soul's eyes, if that's even possible.

"Ha that's what you get for doing that to us!" Liz said laughing when Maka touched Kid's chest.

"M-Ma-ka p-please stop." Kid stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must look like a big perv now. I keep on forgetting I'm no longer a girl." Maka sighed.

"It's okay." Kid said. Soul felt jealousy overwhelm him, _hmmph! Stupid flat chest of mine. Why are Kid and Black*Star so much better than me at this? Wait is this how Maka feel around Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty? I feel terrible now._ **(a/n: sorry I just hate how Soul always calls Maka tiny tits so I had to get revenge for the girl ;))**

The girls Kim had invited started to feel a bit jealous of all the attention Kid was getting, and of Black*Star's chest size -.-'.

"Oh now it's our turn to buy guy underwear." Tsubaki said. The 'boys' made disgusted faces, all except Maka.

"Ok let's go girls." Maka said. The girls blushed as they entered the section full of men boxers.

"Um uh were going to another shop." Kim said taking her friends with her. Now only the usual friends remained.

"Ok so how do you know which size to get?" Patty asked. The other customers sent Patty and the group odd glances.

And thus their awkward journey began. "Oh um I've been meaning to say... how doo you put a bra on?" Kid asked the thought that had been weighing on the 'girls' mind.

...

"Well that was awkward... Who's up for icecream?" Liz said.

"Me!" Patty and Black*Star said.

As the group ate their ice cream Patty mentioned something that earned the rest of her friends' interest-

"Did you guys here?" Patty started. Her friends looked up at her.

"What?"

"Lord Death apparently sent Crona, with the help of Blair, to go after the witch." Patty said.

"And...?" Liz said.

"They defeated her." Patty said and licked her ice cream which had started to melt.

"What!" The group yelled in unison. "How?"

"I don't know, Crona's just awesome like that." Patty said with a chuckle. Liz and Kid raised a brow.

"Oh another thing... apparently before she died she blasted both Crona and Blair with the same powder and got them gender swapped too." Patty said.

"What really?" "I wonder what Crona is." "A boy or a girl." "I wan too see." "Hmmph he or she can't be as glorious as me!" "I think I already know what Crona is." The group stared at Maka who was the last to speak.

"You do, what?!" Liz said.

"I think Crona is-" Maka started.

 **Mua ha ha cliff hanger! XD**

 **... Just kidding.**

Before Maka could finish her sentence a girl with long pink hair and wearing a frilly dress came running up to them, gasping for air as she stopped. The group did a double take when they realized who she was.

"Crona?!" Most of the group said.

"I knew it!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty said.

"You are a boy? Well was..." Soul said, _Huh even she has a bigger chest than me!_ **-.-'**

"This is surprising, but I had my suspicions." Kid said.

"*gasp* Guys-! *Wheeze* it's Ragnarok he *cough*-" Crona struggled to say the words she was trying to say.

"Calm down sweet heart." Maka said. **(Damn him ;D)**

"H-huh Maka?" Crona stuttered.

"You'll get used to his play-boy attitude soon enough." Liz said.

"Liz? Soul! Black*star! Tsubaki?! Oh hi Kid, where's patty?" Crona reconized her friends easily.

"I'm right here~" Patty said. crona blushed a little when she saw him. "Oh h-hello."

"Hi!" Patty said. Tsubaki and Liz looked from Crona to Liz and instantly knew what was happening. Liz smirked and Tsubaki smiled.

"Oh Crona I forgot to tell them I called you over." Maka said, everyone looked at her, when did she call Crona?

"Oh didn't you say something about Ragnarok earlier?" Tsubaki said. Crona's eyes widened.

"That's right! Ragnarok was also gender swapped and his current form is like a human's and was able to sepereate from my body!" Crona said. Everyone's eyes widened knowing the only thing that stopped Ragnarok from doing something illegal was Crona, because he was stuck on his back, but now...

"Shit!" Black*Star, Soul, and Kid said.

"Language, young ladies!" Maka said. They rolled their eyes and sighed, already used to Maka's new flirtacious attitude.

"Come on let's go where is he?" Liz said.

"She was trying to steal candy and was caught. She lost her temper and started recking the candy shop!" Crona said, "I'm worried she'll cause harm to the manager or the police."

"Ugh, come on let's go find her." Soul said.

...

 **Okay well sorry guys but that's all for now -.-' i'll update the next chapter probably sometime next week ^-^**

 **see ya~**

 **Oh and remember to leave a review please, those really make my day ^-^**

 **Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner -.- I had writers block due to school and worrying if I was going to pass, especially with my scores. Anyways I planned on updating the moment I found out I had eight followers :D, Kid's favorite number. But just recently it turned into eleven -.-', but i do appreciate it :D. Anyways in answer to the question in da comments from 'guest' i made Maka a playboy to make things more fun and interesting *hint,hint*, oh and well she does have Spirit's blood running through her so...**

 **Anywho on to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater -^-**

 **...**

The group had quite some trouble getting Ragnarok off of the police man-

"P-please Ragnarok let him go." Crona pleaded.

"No! This fool is trying to arrest me for doing something as harmless as stealing candy!" Ragnarok said as she chocked the hell out of the poor man under her grasp.

"If you let go of him I'll give you candy." Kid said, "My father does own a candy store so..." With that Ragnarok hoped off of the man she had recently been hurting.

"*sigh* Okay... but stolen candy tastes better," Ragnarok whined. "Not as much as the candy i'll give you." Kid said.

With that the group left the police and recked candy shop behind, of course Death the Kid- err Girl paid for it.

[At the Death Candy shop]

"It's kinda weird naming a candy shop after Death don't you think?" Liz said.

"Yeshh with that title it would make normal people think it has poison in it or somethin'." Patty said.

"Well we are definetly not normal." Kid replied.

"Hey Crona, I understand you are a girl now but what's with the lolita dress?" Black*Star said. "Trying to steal the attention from me?"

"N-no!" Crona stuttered.

"I think it suits her." Maka smiled.

"M-miss Marie forced me to w-wear this." Crona blushed.

"Heh heh it's cute on you Crona." Patty smiled. Crona blushed.

"I beg to differ." Kid muttered to himself but Liz heard, "What you disagree Kid, is it because Maka thinks it's cute?"

"N-no!" Kid said.

"Don't worry I always have my eyes on you my little reaper, despite other distractions..." Maka said.

"Not that b-baka! It's because her dress has a bow on the left strap but not on the other, it ruins the rest of the dress' symmetry!"

"S-sorry." Crona hung her head. "You bunch are too drammatic." Ragnarok said stopping abruptly from stuffing her face with sweets.

"Says the one who beat a police officer over something as stupid as candy." the group stared in shock at the black haired boy with a pony tail.

"What?" Tsubaki said.

"Damn this gender switching changes us, well some of us anyway." Soul said, "Maka's still as flat-chested as he was before."

"MAKA~ chop!" Maka flung a book down the sythe's head. "Tsk, just because I let you get away with it last time doesn't mean I will this time."

"You guys going to let Ragnarok eat all the sweets?" Ptty said stuffing her face too. The group started eating some fancy treats as well. Then Kid noticed something-

"Maka there is a crumb from the cookies on your right cheek." Kid's eye twitched.

"Here let me get that for you." Black*Star said before licking it gently off Maka's face, "Can't put good food to waste."

Both Kid and Tsubaki felt anger and jealousy go through them. Liz and Patty noticed and started laughing but even more when-

"Hey Maka can I try some of your cookie?" Soul bit into Maka's cookie, which was still in Maka's mouth. **(*1*)**

Kid cringed. Crona didn't know how to react so she just nibbled on the sweet she was eating.

"Girls, girls, please stop you are making me feel embarrassed." Maka said grinning. **-.-'**

"Oh M-Maka try this chocolate covered stawberry, it's really good." Crona said feeding it to a surprised Maka. Now Patty stopped laughing an made a 'hmmph' noise.

-^-. Liz and Ragnarok wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oi this is turning into a harem anime for Maka." Liz said.

"Hey~ guys guess who is here to play." Announced a male's voice as he entered the candy shop. "Woah Maka why are all these beautiful young ladies feeding you instead of me? Nya~" A man wearing dark pants, no shirt, a coat wide open exposing his abs, and a hat said.

"Blair!" Soul said.

"The one and only." Blair winked at the group.

 **...**

 **So sorry for stopping it there but I ran out of ideas -.-', anyways I had so much fun writing this ;D**

 **Kid: you are kind of perverted you know that.**

 **Me: Hmmph haters gonna hate -^-**

 **Maka: you are such a fangirl -.-'**

 **Me: And I am proud**

 **Maka: ...**

 **Blair: Oh anyways please leave a couple of ideas, Blair and the author would like to have fun with these characters nya~**

 **Me: O yes ;)**

 **Maka: Cut that out already! They need to also find a way to change back.**

 **Me: *gasp* i don't want them too :(**

 **Maka: I'll make you. Oh and what happened to my study date with Kid?**

 **Me: Oh that's right! But that has to be after this shopping day because Kid said tommorow.**

 **Kid: Well then continue writing.**

 **Me: Okay**

 **Maka: You just interrupted their reading time for nothing!**

 **Me: So sorry!**

 **...**

"Blair what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"I know each of your scents so I just sniffed your scent all the way here." Blair said proudly.

"Oh wow that's cool." Liz said, "Anyways Maka is currently enjoying her harem." Liz said sighing then looking at Soul. Blair raised a brow but quickly realized.

"hey how about we take a group picture, to remember this moment once we turn back?" Blair said holding up a camera, "I came here for that reason."

"Okay then." Tsubaki said. They took it and started going home since it was getting dark. Before they left in opposite directions Maka said-

"Remember Kid, about tommorow!" Maka yelled after her. She turned and said-

"Yeah i know, tomorrow at eight!" Kid said. then walked with her two partners home.

[Kid, Patty, and Liz]

"Hey Kid what does he mean by 'tomorrow'?" Patty asked, "Are you guys going on a date?"

"N-no!" Kid said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Liz pointed out.

"You guys are overreacting it's just a study date, well more like we are trying to investigate how to turn back." Kid said.

"Well sorry~! Your blushing only makes it seem like more." Patty said.

"I wonder if Soul is coming too." Liz said thought out loud. Kid and Patty looked at him.

"You don't really show it, but you like her, don't you?" Kid said.

"Wh-what psshh. That girl acts to 'cool' for her own good." Liz said.

"Hmm but she likes Maka doesn't she?" Kid flinched at Patty' words.

"Yeah I know, which is why I'm planning on giving up." Liz said sadly.

"Oh no you don't Nii-san, I'm not letting you. I''ll help you make that girl see what an awesome guy you are." Patty said.

"He's right you shouldn't give up." Kid said, "I'm not giving up on Maka either just because Soul." she stopped talking immediatly when she realized her words.

"Haha so you finally admit it." Liz and Patty said in unison. Kid blushed.

"But thanks Kid." Liz smiled.

[Maka and Soul]

"Hey Maka what did Kid mean by 'tomorrow at eight'?" Soul said with jealousy in her voice, "Do you guys have a date planned?"

"Hahaha no, but if we did are you jealous?" Maka said.

"N-no! Just wondering." Soul said. Maka sighed.

"I am going to her house err mansion, to look through his library to see if we can find a way to change back." Maka explained. Then smiled,

"Why don't you come to? I think Liz would be happy to see you."

"W-what! No way, knowing the kind of guy he is he probably likes someone prettier." Soul said, "Before she always talked about the hot guys on TV, or the ones at school so I gave up."

"Well you shouldn't have, I think you two would make a cute couple." Maka grinned.

"..."

"Anyways hurry up and cook dinner, I'm not going to live on just the sweets we had earlier." Maka said.

"Isn't it your turn to cook though?" Soul asked.

"What, I want to taste the food of a girl." Maka smirked. Soul rolled her red eyes.

"You've already tried Tsubaki's cooking but whatever." Soul said and went into the kitchen.

 **...**

 **Okay well I'll stop it here. Again sorry for not updating sooner.**

 ***1*: If you watched Ouran Highschool Host Club remember that scene when Hikaru and Kaoru do that too Haruhi to make Tamaki jealous? Ahh good times ;)**

 **Until next time, adios amigos~ (goodbye my friends)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys ^-^, man I'm glad it's summer vacation. Well anyways here's the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish I did :D**

 **...**

Maka and Soul walked towards Kid's mansion. Neither really expected what happened next.

...

They were greeted at the door by Kid and led inside and then into the huge library. Kid told everyone what to look for in the endless rows of books and where to look for it. The group spent a long while searching but found nothing. Before they knew it, it was already 9:45.

"Study break!" Liz and Patty said

"But we haven't even done any of the studying because we've found nothing." Kid said

"*Yawn* I'm pretty tired though." Soul said

"You see Kid." Liz said

"If you're tired you can stay here." Kid said to Maka and Soul.

"You know what this means?" Liz said to Patty who nodded excitedly.

"A sleep over!" Patty said, "I'll call the rest of our friends over." She ran off and went to do so.

"I never get much of a choice." Kid said and Maka chuckled.

"Come on Kid don't be such a buzz kill." Maka said

"This is coming from the buzz kill himself." Soul said to Maka

"Whatever."

...

Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona arrived not long after. The group sat in the living room watching a cheesy romance movie Liz put on.

"It's so sad." Black*Star was crying. The group stared at her shocked.

"I agree how can he steal his brother's fiance for the second time and still expect him to forgive him?" Kid sniffed.

"I think both of the girls were just bit**es." Soul said. "I can't handle it." Crona said hugging the pillow.

"Haha you girls are so emotional. Even Tsubaki, Patty, and I didn't cry, ever." Maka said

"Shut up Maka! You're just trying to show off." Soul and Black*Star said

"Over-dramatic much?" Liz said

"You have no right to talk Liz." Kid said

"I'm going to get more popcorn from the kitchen." Black*Star announced.

"Hey Soul, Kid," Maka said and the two girls turned to look at him.

"Are you two on your-" Maka stopped as the group heard a crash in the kitchen. "Black*Star!"

"Help! Someone help! I'm bleeding!" The group hurried over to Black*Star.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Kid announced dashing off.

"Where are you bleeding?!" Tsubaki demanded.

"My vagina! It's bleeding for some reason, make it stop!" the group noticed a huge red stain on her white pants.

"Hhahaha!" Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka started laughing.

"How can you be laughing when she's hurt?!" Soul said

"She's not hurt idiot," Liz said, "She's on her period."

"Oh." Soul said

"You guys! Something's wrong with me! Blood is staining my clothes! I'm asymmetrical make it stop!" The group went upstairs to find Kid panicking.

"Relax Kid." Maka soothed

"How can I relax?!It stinks! This blood is trickling down my legs. It's staining my clothes and floor!" Kid yelled.

"Shit! M-Maka help I just got my period to!" Soul yelled

"Calm down girls it's not that bad." Maka said, "This is normal for girls."

"Well then how do I make it stop?" Kid asked

"You can't make it stop, your body needs to release it. It will only last a couple of days. For some it could be a few for other it can last a whole week." Maka explained

"I don't want it to last long! I want it to stop now." Kid started crying.

"You also become emotional and sensitive during this time although for some it doesn't affect them." Tsubaki said

"It also means you can have children now." Patty said.

"What!" the 'girls' said in unison.

"So i-if we..." Kid started

"Yup." Maka said

"Even though we used to be boys we can.." Soul said

"Mmhm." Liz said

"Holy Shit! Am I gonna have a child because I like Tsubaki?!" Blackk*Star covered his mouth some of the crew face palmed while most laughed.

"No silly you can't have children just because you like someone." Crona said

"Then how _do_ you have children?" Black*Star asked and the group went quiet.

"You need to have sex." Maka said simply and his friends sent her a look.

"Oh I thought that was to have fun." Black*Star said

"No idiot, if you don't use protection there is a chance the girl can get pregnant." Liz said

"Ohh." Black*Star said.

"Um why don't we go watch another movie?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Kid said and the group nodded.

...

They watched a movie after the 'guys' explained to the 'girls' what to do when they had their periodand after they got changed into fresh clothes. The group fell asleep during the movie.

Kid awoke as she felt her panties become stained again. She felt a great pain on her back. _Ugh cramps._ She thought. She tried to get off the couch but found she couldn't because Maka was lying next to her and had two arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Kid blushed. _How the hell will I get up if he's holding me like his last life line._ Kid tried shifting away but as he did Maka only snuggled closer. Kid was beet red. _Why, Maka why?!_

"Mmm..." Maka mumbled in his sleep, "...Kid.. don't go sweet heart... I can go check on the children later."

Kid blushed even deeper and his ears turned red. But he decided to use this to her advantage.

"Sorry Maka, love but I have to go check on them." Kid whispered to Maka.

"Please.. don't go.." Maka mumbled.

"If you let go I'll _reward_ you later." Kid whispered to him.

"... Okay..but Kid?" Maka mumbled.

"Yes?" Kid asked.

"Can you at least give me a kiss before you leave...I won't let go until you do." Maka mumbled in Kid's ear as he snuggled closer.

Kid hesitated but the pain of his cramps was becoming unbearable due to Maka's tight grasp. "Okay."

Kid turned over and faced Maka who's eyes were still closed. Kid closed her's and kissed Maka lightly on the lips. Maka smiled in her sleep and slowly let go.

Kid blushed once more and escaped her grasp. She got up and left the room to go take some pills. What she didn't know is that as she left Maka opened his eyes, smiled, and touched his lips. _I can't believe Kid fell for it. I feel kind of bad but it was a sweet kiss. Totally worth it._ He thought.

...

The next morning came and the group got ready to leave. Kid kept blushing as he kept exchanging glances with Maka who always smiled back.

"Um Tsubaki about yesterday..I-" Black*Star hesitated.

"It's okay Black*Star, I know." Tsubaki said and shuffled Black*Star's hair. Black*Star blushed a light pink.

"How cute." Liz said as she and Patty observed the two. Liz sighed and looked over at Soul who was brushing her long white silvery hair. Patty went over to Crona who was dusting off her frilly white sleeping gown.

"Do ya need help picking up your stuff?" Patty asked the shy girl.

"Um y-yes thank you." Crona said. Maka observed the two and chuckled. Then she turned to Kid who was staring at him again.

"Hey Kid, what's up? Why do you keep glancing at me." Maka asked Kid who jumped slightly.

"U-um y-your h-hair it was asymmetrical." Kid lied.

"Oh really? But I always make sure it's symmetrical just for you." Maka smirked. "Why do you think my pigtails were always perfect before? Most of the time anyways."

"Wait for how long have you liked Kid?" Liz asked. Maka actually blushed lightly.

"I-..I uh." Maka was at loss for words. Kid smiled.

"Looks like someone's had a little crush on me for a while." Kid grinned. The tables have turned.

"W-what? N-no. You're so conceited." Maka stumbled on his words. "Come on Soul we should head back the apartment."

"Okay~" Soul smiled. They both left. Soon after Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona did too.

"What's happened to all of us." Liz sighed.

 **...**

 **Sorry that's it for today. XD Hope you enjoyed.**

 **see ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for updating so late! :0 my mom took away my laptop and it's really hard writing on my phone T-T**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

Maka laid against the headboard of his bed reading a book on his lap. He liked to put himself in the position of the main character in each first person (POV) he read, he liked going through the hardships, adventure, romance, everything with them. He found a calmness in reading that he enjoyed very much. The book he was reading was a romance novel. _If someone found out I read these I wonder what they would think. DX_

Maka sighs, closes the book on his lap, and pushes it away. He gets of the bed and decides to take a shower.

[~]

My red eyes stare blankly at the TV screen, not actually paying attention to what it's saying. _Death I'm so bored! I want to do something fun! Why don't I go shopping? Hmm that sounds fun. Wait what! What the heck am I thinking?! That's such a girly thing to do! But I am a girl... hmm Maka won't mind right? No body will see me there. Yes, I will go._ I hop off the couch and run to my room as soon as I hear the shower start. That means Maka is taking a shower so I can go out! I throw on my usual jacket and red skirt and boots. I run through the hall way, get the wallet on the living room table, and out the door with my long silver hair trailing in the air behind me. I walk towards Death city mall.

[~]

Black*Star hasn't said anything about his little confession of her liking me. I wonder why. _Is she just too tsundere about it?_ I sigh and get of my bed. I should probably make lunch once Black*Star is done doing her curl ups. I walk towards the door to my room, open it, and walk out towards the kitchen. _Time to make lunch._

 _..._

"Black*Star lunch is ready!" I call out to my partner. She comes in with a white shirt drenched with water. I blushed as I could now see her blue bra under it. _Why am I blushing when I've seen my own before?_ I look away and raise an arm and scratch the back of my head nervously. "Umm Black*Star..why are you wet?" "Oh I got really hot after doing excersise so I went out back and splashed myself with water." Black*Star says carelessly as she takes a seat. I place her plate of food in front of her. I give her a nervous smile. "Oh! Don't worry Tsubaki, I made sure I didn't wet the floor." she scratches her cheek with one finger. "Not that Black*Star, it's just I can kinda see your bra since you are wearing a white shirt." I say. Black*Star gasps and looks down at his shirt. "Shit! My godly body should not be shone to mere mortals!" she runs off with a tiny bit of blush on her face. She comes back with a black shirt on.

She chuckles nervously an takes a seat again.

[~]

I do a cartwheel across my and Liz's room.

"You see, I told you this body could still do it!" I say to Liz who is sitting on his bed. "I guess you can." he says. I smile triumphantly. "I'm bored let's go shopping, Liz!" I say, I may be a boy but I still like doing girl stuff with my sis err bro. Liz thinks for a moment. "I want to go, but isn't it weird that we are shopping when we are now boys?" she asks. I scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously. Then I think of an idea, "Let's take Crona with us! If people see us they'll think we are shopping for a girl." Liz's face expression brightens up, "Good idea! We can just make small complaints every now and then so that it looks normal." Liz says jumping of her bed.

"I feel kind of bad for using Crona like that though." Liz says and I shake my head, "I actually really want to hang out with her." I say. Liz looks at me with a grin on his face. I ignore the grin and grab his arm and run out the door and down the stairs. Liz get's Kid's wallet(which is lying carelessly on the counter) and we go out the door. I call Crona on my phone and she picks up a few moments later. "H-hello?" I hear her shy voice answer. "Hi Crona! Can you do a favor for us? We want to o shopping but it'd be weird if we went on a shopping spree as boys so we want you to come with us as a girl, is that okay?" I say on the phone as me and Liz walk along the sidewalk.

"Okay, I-I don't mind at all." Crona says. "Kay! Meet you at the Death city mall."

[~]

I wear a huge black hoodie covering my white-silver hair, a pair of sunglasses, as my disguise that I bought. _This should disguise my hair and red eyes._ I think. I tipy-toe sneakily into a store. As I walk in I stare in awe at all the girl clothes. I don't know why but I start to feel very excited at the sight of all the cute clothes I would look good in. _Did i just think that? Oh well, this feels very exciting~ ooh it looks like they are having a sale on shirts. Holly crap! That skirt is 50% off!_ I walk towards the stand and grab the skirt. I look around and grab a bunch of other articles of clothing in my size and head to the dressing room.

 _This is fun._

[~]

I get out of the shower and dry off. I throw on a pair of (boy)skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I decide that I will go out to the new bookstore at the Death city mall. _I can't wait to buy the new series that just came out._ I look around my room for my wallet which I can't seem to find. I go out into the living room, _I remember, I left it on the small table!_ I walk towards the small living room table but only find my copy of keys. I shrug my shoulders and take it. I go back to my room and grab my pillow, I put my hand in the pillow case and take out a wad of cash. _This is the cash papa gave me but never use, oh well I'll just have to use it. Hmm I wonder were Soul is, could she have taken my wallet?_ I think this as I walk out of the apartment building.

[~]

 _I feel so bored~_

 _I am already done making the mansion symmetrical, Liz and Patty aren't in the house, my wallet is missing(probably taken by them), and I am hungry._ I walk to my room and open up the door. I run in and change into a white button down and put on a black suspenser skirt, where I tuck my shirt in. I take out some cash from the small box from my drawer. Being a grim reaper has it's perks. I go out my bedroom, down the stairs and out the door. _Where should I go? Hmm I heard there is a new resturant my father opened up at the Death city mall, I'll just go there!_ I walk along the side walk with a smile spread across my face. Then my stomach growls. I'm really hungry.

[~]

Liz, Patty, and I go on what they call a 'shopping spree'. Before I left miss Marie gave me three hundred dollars, I tried to give them back but she said 'trust me, you are going to need it when you go shopping.' I sigh, I can't spend all this money. I am proven wrong once I find out how fun shopping is.

"Come on Crona, looky over there they have a bunch of lolita dresses that would suit you." Patty grabs my hand and takes me to a bright colored store with a bright banner on top and pastel colored frilly dresses on display in the front. I sigh as Patty and Liz drag me there.

Once we go inside they start to try on bunch of bows and ribbons in my hair. When we walk out I am carrying five bags filled with more frilly dresses, fancy shoes, and hair accesories. I sigh deeply as they notice another store they want to shop in.

[~]

I walk into the book store with a smile plastered across my face. I look around and as my green eyes reach a couple of girls they start to giggle. I look at them confused then wave a hand. They start blushing lightly and smiling. _Umm okay, ...wow all books on the third floor are ten percent off! Yes!_ I run up the stair towards the awaiting heaven filled with books.

...

My hands get tired once both are occupied with holding a huge stack of books. I walk and wait in line as I am about to buy them. Once I reach the cashier she gives me a sly smile. I am confused for a moment but then I realize, _oh, this is awkward. I won't flirt with her, that would just be weird, I only do that to Kid-chan because it's fun._ I smile nervously back and pay for the books. The blonde girl looks at me disapointed that I didn't flirt with her. I walk out of the bookstore quickly with the two huge brown paper bags in my hands. _Hmm I am a bit hungry, maybe I should get something to eat. I can go to the new pizza parlor and get some pizza._

[~]

"Woah I am starving, are you hungry Crona-chan?" I ask the pink haired girl. She nods in reply. I look at my brother, "Liz let's go eat some pizza at that new place!" "Um you guys can go, I'll keep on shopping, I'll meet you there later okay?" "Okay nee-san!" I say and he walks away. I look back at Crona and extend my hand, "Shall we?" she blushes lightly and nods. We walk away.

[~]

I keep on walking through the crowds of people, I struggle every now and then but I have experience with crowds like this on Black Friday so I make through easily. That is until I loose focus for a moment and bump into a girl. We both fall to the ground and her bags fall all over the place. I hear her yelp as she lands on her bottom. I stand up an extend my hand to her, "I'm sorry are you okay?" she looks up and gasps. She wears a black hoodie, a red skirt, and has sunglasses shielding her eyes. As I pull her up her hood falls down and my eyes widen as silver locks flow free in the wind. I take of her sunglasses to reveal two ruby eyes. "Soul..." I say. Soul looks at me with a nervous expression, "Oh hi Liz,..funny meeting you here." she tugs at her over sized hoodie sleeve. "What are you doing here Soul...?" I notice the bags behind her, pick them up, and hand them to her. "Um nothin' just shoppin'. " she says.

" _You're_ shopping?" I raise an eyebrow she nods and looks away with pink tinted cheeks. "Well would you like to join me?" I ask her. She looks up at me surprised, "You won't make fun of me?" She asks. "Of course not, you aren't making fun of me are you? I am a boy right now and I was shopping too. Come on we barely hang out together." I say. Her lips smile, this is the first time I see Soul smile without a toothy grin. I smile back and grab her hand, "Well girl, you should know that when you shop with Liz you are going on one heck of a shopping spree!" I say as we run into more stores.

[~]

"Here's your order." the kind lady puts my order of lasania **(a/n: I can't spell that right with my keyboard T-T)** and a drink in front of me. I smile happily as i'm about to dig in my fork falls from my hand and my golden eyes stare in shock as I see Maka walk into the small fast food resturant with two brown paper bags in each hand. She orders and smiles at the girl at the cashier whom smiles flirtatiously back with out Maka noticing. Maka nods and walks my way to find a seat. I hold up the menu to try to hide my face, I hear his footsteps stop in front of me.

"Oh what is this?" Maka pulls down the menu and stares at me with a sly smile on his face, "Is Kid-chan trying to hide from me?" he says in a teasing tone. I feel heat crawl to my face, "N-no! I didn't even know you were here!" I lie. Maka chuckles, "Can I sit here?" He points to the seat in front of me. I nod with an inward sigh.

"We are here, Crona!" Maka and I turn around and look at the entrance as Patty and Crona walk through the door. They order their food then spot us right away.

"Look! Maka and Kid are on a date." Patty points to us happily. Crona notices us and waves a shy hand. The swordsman and demon pistol walked towards us. I blush slightly, "We are not on a date, we met here by chance." I look down at my plate. "Mmhmm." Patty says. Crona giggles lightly. I puff my cheeks.

"Man that was one heck of a shopping spree!" we turn and look at the brown haired boy and the silver haired girl with red eyes walk through the entrance.

"Liz! Soul! Over here!" Maka calls them over to our table. The demon pistol and sythe turn their heads in our direction and smile.

"Wow almost the whole gang is here." Soul observes, "we are only missing-"

"Yo everyone, your godess has arrived!" we turn are heads and sweatdrop as we see the blue haired girl with her black haired partner walk through the door. Tsubaki spots us right away smiles and waves hello as he and Black*Star walk towards us.

"What are you to doing here?" I ask.

"Black*Star kind of caused our lunch to get ruined when she stood on the table and broke it." Tsubaki laughed nervously and Black*Star blushed slightly and grumbled something on the lines of,"It was the tables fault."

"Well whatever, I'm starving." Liz sat down with Soul at her side across from me. Crona and Patty sat next to me while Tsubaki and Black*Star sat across from each other. Good thing the tables were against the wall(but not connected just next to each other) so all of us fit. I sighed. A waiter brought all their orders.

"Well let's have lunch everybody." Maka said. We all nod eagerly. "Itadakimasu!" we all say.

 **...**

 **So sorry for updating late! DX**

 **Sorry but that's it for today.**

 **~bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo! I am back from vacation. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater T.T**

 **...**

"A mission at last!" Patty said as he marched with his friends towards the Death Room, a flyer in his hand from grabbing a mission from the mission board. Liz who was walking besides his younger brother yawned, "Yeah you are right. I've been getting bored." Their friends nodded in agreement. Soul looked around and noticed something, "Where's Kid and Maka?"

[~]

"Lord Death why did you call us here?" Maka asked the tall figure looming over him and the black haired girl next to him. Lord Death clapped his hands together, "Well Kid, honey, there is a bit of a problem." Kid looked gloomily down to the floor, "Don't call me honey." she grumbled to herself.

"What's the problem?" Maka asked. "Well I'm afraid that your whole little group of friends might not be able to work together with your partners." Maka and Kid's eyes widened, "So I can't work with Soul/ Liz and Patty?!" Maka and Kid said. Lord Death waved his huge white hands in front of him, "No-well yes- well I don't really know. I suggest you guys refrain from any missions until we figure out a way for you to do missions."

"But why are you telling only us two?" the green eyed boy asked. "Don't worry I'll tell everyone else, once they arrive here." Lord Death said the last part in an irritated voice. "Oh actually, I might have an idea."

"Oh great here he goes-" Kid sighed

"Kid, sweety, you know how every grim reaper needs to have a death sythe once they become the next Lord?" the shinigami couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Kid narrowed her golden eyes at her father, "Yes..."

"Well you've never used a sythe before, and it's required you train with one, so..." Lord Death said. "What are you getting at father?" Kid asked. Maka stood in silence waiting for the reaper's answer.

"What. If.. You.. Have. Maka train with you?" Lord Death said with a little hop of excitement. Maka looked surprised and Kid was bewildered, "I'm sorry what?" Kid asked. "You two would be make a great pair! Maka has weapon blood in her- him, and he did mention he wanted to test his weapon form out, so this is the perfect opportunity." Maka smiled and looked at Kid who was still registering in what her father just said.

"Me. And...Maka..partners? For training?" Kid thought it over after a moment of thought she came to a conclusion. She sighed, "Fine. I do have to use a sythe eventually, after all." Maka and lord Death nodded and gave each other _a_ look. "Okay, honey well let's get going." Maka grabbed Kid's arm and dragged her out of the Death Room. Lord Death smiled and cooed at the two.

[~]

"Where are the others?" I ask as me and Kid walk through the hallways. "Who knows. Whatever I'm going home." Kid said walking a bit faster, but not fast enough. "Awe, don't be such a-" I stopped talking then thought for a moment, "Wait! What if we train right now?" I ask Kid with a surge of excitement bubbling up in me. "Wait. You mean right now, _right now_?" Kid asked giving me the you-are-crazy look. We turned right and I could already see the exit of the DWMA. However, exiting was not part of my plans. I grabbed her wrist gently and took her through a different hallway. "Where are we going?" Kid asked behind me. "To the gym. It's a big enough space to practice." I say.

We arrive shortly after in the huge room with shiny wooden floorboards.

...

"Ugh this is hard." I say as I close my eyes and try to become a weapon. I hear Kid sigh. I open one eye and sneak a peek. Kid pinches the bridge of her nose, "Let's give up. This isn't working, you don't know how to turn into a weapon." _Does she really think I can't do it?! Hmph, I'll show her._ I try concentrating harder, and that's when I feel it. I gasp slightly in pain as my limbs twist and change form.

[~]

I watch Maka become a bright flash of light that goes into the air and lands into my hands that caught him on reflex. I look down at the long metal pole with a double sided grey and black sythe at the top, making it of course, symmetrical. "Maka! Your awesome! You came out symmetrical! This is so great, now I just have to worry about how I'll be able to swing you in a symmetrical way with both hands." I see Maka's face appear on the right side of the sythe.

"Hmph! And you though I couldn't do it!" Maka said. I giggled lightly, "Well it looks like you can, let's try soul resonance." Maka nods and I see the determined fire in his eyes. His reflection disappears, leaving the rest up to me. I swing her around my fingers expertly and pass it from hand to hand. I spin her and throw her in the air, I then catch her and swing her in front of me as if I were slicing through a pre-kishen. His face appears again, "Woah, even I took longer than that to get accustomed to using a sythe. Okay let's resonate." Maka grins. I smile determined.

"LET"S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

[~]

"Hmm where are Kid and Maka?" I ask as we walk through more hallways in search of my meister and Soul's too. Patty who is to my left is whistling happily as we walk, stops and begins calling for the two meisters, "Oh~ Kiddy-chan! Maka-kun! Where are you?!"

'BOOM!'

"What was that?!" I say. Soul looks around alarmed. Tsubaki and Black*Star stop their (loud) conversation. "Nee-san! Nee-san! I think I heard it come from the gym! Come on let's go!" Patty began running in the direction towards the gym and we soon followed after him.

...

"Huh?! I could have sworn it came from here." Patty scratched the back of his head in confusion at the empty gym in front of us, except-"Woah! What caused that huge crater over there! Only a star as big as me can do that." Black*Star pointed to the huge, obvious, crater on the floor in the middle of the room. Tsubaki shook his head, "Not even you can cause a crater that big, Black*Star. And not even Kid can." Oh how wrong we were. Soul, Crona, and I shrug our shoulders an we all exit the room.

[~]

"That worked so well!" I say as me and Maka run away from the school building. Maka nods in agreement and chuckles nervously, "That went _too_ well...I mean, we caused a huge crater on the floor when you swung me down on accident." I laugh lightly, "That's just how strong we are, together." Maka grins slyly and gives me a look, "Together huh?." I roll my eyes, "Shut up. Weirdo." but I can't help the small blush that creeps to my face.

...

We stop running and begin walking side by side along the side walk. We are both lost into our thoughts, until- "Should we tell the rest about this?" I look at Maka with an alarmed expression, I cross my arms and make an 'x' sign, "No, no, no. " Maka's expression looks a bit hurt, "Why not?"

"I-I just don't want Liz, Patty, or Soul to feel like we don't need them anymore. I think it's best if we train in secret." I say sighing and looking down at the ground. I hear Maka sigh besides me, "Okay, well..bye." I look up and realize we are in a fork in a road. We must now go our separate ways. "Bye Maka, see you..." Maka begins walking but turns around, "Tomorrow afterschool?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

...

[~]

"Hey Soul, what's up?" I look up from my book and watch as my partner walks into the living room. She walks lazily and flops down on the couch next to me. She rests her head on my lap and looks up at me. "Where were you and Kid?! We spent all afternoon looking for you." she glares up at me. "I'm sorry. Oh and we were in the death room. They called all of us, remember? You guys never showed up." Soul's face flushes in embarrassment, "Oops we kinda forgot. We got distracted when we saw a new hard mission on the mission board." Soul sits up and stares at me with excitement flickering in her crimson eyes.

"We signed up for it before anyone else could get it!" Soul said happily. I smiled, "That's great." my smile faded when I remembered Lord Death's words about me and her being maybe not able to resonate. "Um..." Soul noticed something, "What's wrong? I thought you'd want to go." she sits up and stares at me awaiting an answer. "Umm... oh when's the mission gonna be?" I ask, Soul narrows her eyes. I didn't use proper grammar. "In a few weeks." _Great, that gives me more time to practice with Kid, if we don't we'll end up defenseless without being able to resonate with our weapons. But who knows, Lord Death said that **might** be the case._

...

Kid and I decided to train in secret in the DWMA's gym after school so that we would avoid running into our weapons, knowing, our weapons _never_ like staying after school.

I lost track of what was happening. The moment we resonated I was in a trance like state, the bond that connected us was strong, really strong. Our movements, so in tact with each other, everything fit so well, we fit so well with each other. Nothing could truly describe the amazing feeling of working together, each movement was graceful, well done, each new skill we tried worked extremely well, and without failure. Kid would swing me around in many directions, she would spin me in between her fingers, in the air, from side to side. These moments of training with her were fun. _Our soul resonance might even be stronger than mine with Soul...No no no. Now don't ever think that Maka._ I mentally scold myself. "What's wrong Maka?" Kid stops his movements and looks down at me in her hands. _He was able to tell so easily!_ I appear on the left side of my sythe, "Um nothing...can we take a break from practice?" Kid nods. She throws me into the air and I transform back into my human form with my hands in my pockets.

I look back at Kid, "Aren't you tired? A sythe isn't exactly what anyone would call light." I say walking towards her. She shakes her head, "Not at all. In fact I find it very odd considering when I'm with Patty and Liz..." she trails off and looks down at the floor. I then realize she's been thinking the same things I have. I put my hands on or her shoulders and give her a little shake. She looks up at me with worried eyes, "Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. Sure this partnership might seem like it's going...too well. But we can never replace our other partners." I say smiling down at her. "Right." She nods, her golden eyes gleaming with happiness and relief. We then both seem to notice the position we are in. I look down at her and she up at me. I don't remove my hands from her shoulders, instead I go a little closer, she does the same. I lean my head in towards her face, she follows. Our faces are only four inches apart from each other. She puts her hands on my waist and I move her closer. I can already feel her breath against me. Her scent fills my nostrils, _such a nice scent._

I tilt my head to the left so that the space between us can close. Just when we're about to-

"Um Kid, Maka, what are you doing?" we both jump away from each other. We look over with flushed faces at the entrance where Stein stands. I scratch the back of my head nervously, "We were, umm, practicing." I say. "We were training." Kid nods. Stein raises an eyebrow, "Training? Or practicing how to kiss?" the red heat spreads all over my face and reaches my ears, I look over at Kid to see her face matches mine. "Wh-What?! N-no!" Kid stutters. "Okay then, well, if you really have been 'training', let's see what you two got." Kid and I share a knowing grin. I become a flash of light and land in her hands as a sythe.

...

[~]

"I'm sooooo~ bored!" Liz says as she sits upside down on the couch with a waterfall of brown hair falling down to the floor. I am sitting next to her, "I know the feels nee-san. There's nothing to do. Kid is gone, she's doing 'grim-reaper stuff' while we're here sitting upside down on the couch inside a huge mansion." I say. my head is nearly touching the floor so I put my hands on the floor, lift my legs up, and do a cartwheel to get off the white couch. I stand a few feet away from my brother. "You know, the mission is only a week away." I say. Liz nods. "Well, I'm bored, I'ma go buy some candy."

[~]

"Thanks bro, for hanging out with me." I fist pump Soul. We are currently in the basketball court where we planned to meet for some serious one-on-one games. After a while we both end in a tie. We take a break and sit down on the bench drinking from our water bottles. "You know what rocks about being a girl?" I look over at Soul who is smiling. "What?" I ask. "We don't sweat as much as boys." Soul says gulping down some more water. I nod, "My godly self from before would be drenched in sweat right now, but look at me now." I say grinning and leaning back on the bench with my arms bent and placed behind my head. Soul nods and leans back. I look over at my loyal friend, "Hey, do you want to try something crazy?" Soul asks. I grin, "Of course, you know I like crazy."

...

"Dude, no way is this going to work!" I call over to Soul who is standing a few yards away from me. She pouts, "Oh come on! It's worth a try!" she yells back at me. I sigh, "Okay, come at me." I gesture my hands for her to come. She nods and begins running, she turns into a flash of light then transforms, she lands in my hands. "AHHH- actually it doesn't hurt as much as before." I say looking down at Soul. She changes back to normal. She looks green. She runs away and I hear her throw up the bag of chips we had earlier. I walk to her to where she is leaning over a bush and hand her the water bottle and the small towel. "Are you okay? Was my godly presence to much for you?" I ask her. She looks back and glares, "No!" she grabs the towel and wipes her mouth. Her gaze turns into a confused one, "I don't know what happened, as I transformed and spun in the air I got really dizzy so I'm guessing that's why I threw up, but something was off. My soul was able to be with yours but it felt like something was wrong. Being in weapon form was hurting me." my eyes widen.

"So you mean we are capable of being partners except you had to screw it up somehow and now you don't want to transform?" I ask, Soul glares, "Did you not just listen to me? I felt an extreme wave of pain go through me as I transformed. I-I...it feels like I shouldn't feel a weapon anymore..." I bitch slap my friend across the face, "Don't you ever say that!" I yell with a tiny sob, "Bitch! We finally get a chance to be partners and you ruin it." Soul turns around and faces the other way, she looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry Black*Star, but we can't be partners anymore. It's not you...it's me." Soul says in a sad voice. A dramatic tear escapes my eye, "Soul..please! Please don't leave me! I swear I can change! I can change!" I say putting my hands together an bending on my knees.

"Mommy what's going on over there?" a little kid walking by with his mother points at us. The women looks down at her child, "Two lesbian girls are breaking up with each other." "Oh." the small child says and they walk away.

"Sorry Black*Star, it's over between us." Soul puts her hands in the pockets of her yellow and black jacket. I wipe my fake tear away and stand up. "Okay, but even though it's over," I look away to my side, "can we still be friends?"

"You idiot!" I look up at Soul who is running to me in slow motion from across the basketball court, "Of course we can still be friends! Forever!"

I start running in slow motion towards her, "Oh Soul!~"

"Black*Star!~"

"Oh Soul!~"

"Black*Star!~"

"Oh Soul!~"

"They need professional help." a voice says but we ignore it as me and Soul come together and hug each other tightly. We separate and laugh at each other's stupidity.

"Okay enough of that, want to try something even crazier?" I ask Soul who nods right away, "What if. I . Try. To. Transform. Into a. Weapon?" I ask Soul who has a bewildered look on her face. "What? That's impossible! You don't have weapon blood." Soul says. "But the witch blasted us with the thinga-magig powder so it could have some side affects. That might be why you can't really transform." I say to Soul who has wide eyes, "Woah! For once you actually said something smart dude." I snort, "Gee thanks." Soul noggies me in the head, "You know I'm just kidding, come on, let's try it." we step away from each other. "Okay so how do you do it?" I ask Soul as she begins telling me how she first learned to transform.

...

"It- It worked!" Soul says in disbelief as she stares down at my weapon form, being, of course, a kusari gama. **(*1*)** I appear on the curved blade from the top, "Oh cool! I am a kusari gama." I say. "A kusa-what?" Soul asks. "A Kusari Gama. I can be used to fight short range or mid range." I say happily. Soul looks down at me confused, "How do you fight mid range with such a short weapon?" he asks staring over at my black handle. "Look down at my handle, do you see a line going around?" he investigates, "Yes, why is there a line there?" "Okay, now snap that part of the handle off." Soul's eyes widen, "Won't that hurt?" I sigh, "Just do it you idiot." I say. He does as told and takes off that part of the handle causing the chain hidden inside my handle to come out. "Woah! So this is how you fight mid-range." Soul swings me around. "Be careful not to stab yourself, the weapon can come at you and plunge into you." I say. Soul scoffs and keeps on swinging me.

...

"See ya." Soul says. "Hey Soul, would it be okay if we can practice like this again sometime?" I ask her. She turns and nods, "Sure. It would be awesome to keep using you in your weapon form! We can be partners!" I nod excitedly, "Meister by day and weapon by night!" I say. Soul nods and walks away.

...

[~]

"Hey Crona! What's up? Why the gloomy face?" Ragnarok walks into the room and sits down next to me on my bed. I continue to brush my pink hair with my blue brush, "Nothing." I say. "Hey can you go buy me some candy, I'm starving." Ragnarok pats her stomach. I roll my eyes. Ragnarok likes to feign concern when she is hungry. "Fine." I get up and place my brush on my bed. I get my wallet and stuff it in my grey coat which is hiding nearly all of my pink dress from under.

...

I walk into the candy store and get what Ragnarok asks for. As I finish paying I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing his usual red button down shirt, white tie, and blue shorts. "H-Hi Patty." it's no surprise seeing him here. "Hi Crona, buying candy for Ragnarok, right?" she gestures at the candy bag in my hand. I nod. "Hey do you wanna try something fun?" she asks looking down at me. I nod, "S-Sure." I say.

...

We walk along the park's sidewalk in silence. Until Patty breaks it, "You know, this is the first flower park I've ever been to." he says. I look at him in surprise, "R-Really?! M-Mine too!" I say. She looks sideways at me and smiles then looks ahead, "I never got to go to one back in New York, because, well you know why. When Kiddo found us and took us here I never thought about going to one, and before we entered school we were always busy doing missions. So now that I'm here with you I'm so happy." Patty grins at me. I smile back, "Y-Yeah, me too." I say. Patty then stops dead on his tracks. He looks ahead with a serious expression on his face, "W-What's wrong Patty?" I ask the blonde. He turns and looks at me, "I sense a pre-kishen somewhere nearby." My eyes widen, _how come **I** couldn't sense it. I'm a meister. _"Huh? B-But Patty, I can't sense anything. Besides, aren't you a weapon?" Patty grabs my hand and runs in the direction he probably believes the pre-kishen is at. We dive into the bushes and stare ahead at the ugly beast roaming the grassy field. My eyes widen when I realize the big purple-brown monster is headed in the direction of the children playing a few yards away.

"T-This is terrible. I-I don't have Ragnarok with me, and-and K-Kid isn't here." I whisper to Patty. Patty looks at me in the same serious face as before. "I need you to transform into a weapon." I gasp loudly, causing the monster's deformed head to turn in our direction. "Now, hurry Crona." Patty says. I look alarmed from the pre-kishen to Patty, "But I can't transform! I'm a meister!" I say without stuttering. Patty shakes her head, "I don't think so, not anymore at least. Just concentrate." I send a glance to the pre-kishen which has decided to keep going on it's route towards the playing children. "Okay." I close my eyes.

I feel a small sharp pain as my limbs transform.

...

Patty swings me at the huge monster with spines sticking out along it's hunched back and elbows. It's claws attempt to slash at us but Patty swings my blade clean through it's arm causing it to roar in pain as it's arm falls down to the floor. Patty jumps high in the air with me in her hands raised behind her, she dives my double edged sword down the neck of the beast making it give on final ear piercing roar. The beast disappears leaving only it's soul behind and some dark blood on the grassy field. I transform from the black weapon to my normal human form. Patty hands me the soul and I hesitantly eat it The six scared children come running to us and hug our knees with tears in their eyes. Their parents follow and thank us for saving them and their kids. We nod with smiles on our faces.

Patty looks at me and smiles wider, "You did great!" she hugs me tightly, I smile and pat him, "T-Thank you, so did you." Patty pulls himself away and gives me a serious look, "Let's not tell anyone about...this.. us, okay?" I nod, "Okay." I retrieve the candy bag I left behind in the bushes and walk away after waving my goodbye to Patty.

...

[~]

...

"Liz! Liz! Liz!" Tsubaki yells at me as he comes running through the door with tears filling his indigo eyes. I sit up from the couch I stayed in even after Patty left to go buy candy. "What's wrong Tsubaki?" I ask the frantic weapon. He puts his hands on his head and pulls at his long black hair. He begins walking to and fro in front of me in the living room. "Tsubaki?" I ask her. She had called me earlier saying she wanted to discuss something important.

"It's Black*Star! She hid something from me! She- She!" I stand up and raise my hands, "Woah, woah, woah, calm down Tsubaki. Sit down and explain to me." I sit him down next to me on the couch. Tsubaki looks down at the floor. "Tell me what happened." I say. Tsubaki nods, "I was washing the dishes one day-" I interrupt her with my laughter. After I compose myself I say, "I'm sorry, that's just the first time I heard of a man doing the dishes, continue." She nods, "Okay, so after I was done doing the dishes, I decided to hang the laundry to dry-" I interrupt her again with my laughter. "I'm...so...sorry," I say in between my laughing fit I sigh and wipe away the tears I had from laughing so much, "it's just, I just imagined you, being a man, and wearing an apron and a handkerchief around your head as you did theses things. It's just too funny, you're like a housewife except you're a guy-"

"Anyways, as I was saying, after I hanged the clothes Black*Star decided to take a shower since he had hung out earlier with Soul at the basketball court, and she was sweaty. As I finished baking the lasania, I took it out of the oven-" I tried contained my laughter with my hand. Tsubaki glares and I shut up. "Continue." I say. "Black*Star yells happily, something about finally being able to become partners with Soul-" he looks back down at the floor and I see he is on the verge of tears. I pat him, "Hey, don't cry. Continue, tell me what happened." I say. "S-so each day after he would leave saying she was going to play basketball with Soul. One day I decided to follow her there and spy on both of them. Liz, she cheated on me. They were definetly not playing basketball, they were- they were-"

"Kissing? I knew it! Maka owes me twenty dollars!" I say happily. "No! They weren't kissing, they were training." I look at her confused, "What do you mean?" I ask. "Black*Star transformed into a weapon and-" "Woah there, hold your horses! Are you telling me, Black*Star is a weapon! How is that possible? Last time I checked she was your meister." I interrupt the black haired boy. "I don't know how either, she just did. And Soul swung her around like a pro, like she knew what she was doing, like they were...partners!" he says with wide eyes. My own eyes widen, "No..you don't think?..." a pregnant silence enters the room. Until Patty interrupts it- "Hello gals! I'm back!" He announces as he walks into the room. "Oh hello Tsubaki, what's up?" Patty sits next to the black haired boy to his right while I am to his left. "Black*Star cheated on me by getting another partner." Patty gasps and her gaze turns dark, "Oh...but what if it was to protect someone! What if the only solution was for her to transform! They needed to be partners to defeat the kishen egg!" Tsubaki and I raise an eyebrow at Patty. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Patty, why did you come so late from getting the candy?" I question him.

"And why is there a stain of dark blood on your shorts and cheek?" Tsubaki does the same.

Patty looks down at his shorts in alarm and slaps his hand on his cheek. "No reason!" Patty stands up and runs away up the stairs and into his room. "She's hiding something." I state the obvious. "So are Black*Star and Soul." Tsubaki says, "Next thing you know Maka and Kid are too..." I widen my eyes at this. Me and Tsubaki face each other, "You don't think?..."

"Black*Star told me that Soul keeps on complaining that Maka always goes out somewhere after school. In fact he says Maka is gone right now." Tsubaki says.

"Kid's gone right now _and_ goes out too after school, he says he's doing grim reaper stuff but I don't believe him." I say putting my thumb on my chin. "That's right, Lord Death once said he should practice using a sythe because he was going to need one once Kid became the next Lord Death."

"What if he is doing grim reaper stuff," Tsubaki says, I look at him. "but with Maka."

My eyes widened even wider at that, "So he is secretly training with her?"

"Okay so we got Soul and Black*Star, Kid and Maka, Patty..." Tsubaki trails off. "Crona?" I suggest, Tsubaki nods, "I passed by him on my way here, now that I think about it she also had a few stains of blood on her, more than Patty though." "With things being hectic I'm assuming Patty might have been the meister and Crona the weapon. With the kishen egg she mentioned earlier maybe he and Crona met up, walked together, and somehow ended up fighting a pre-kishen because it was the only solution." I say, Tsubaki hums. "But why would they meet at the candy shop?" "And why would Ragnarok not be with Crona?" our eyes widen and we both realize, "Ragnarok told Crona to get her candy." "Crona met Patty at the candy shop," Tsubaki continues, "Patty being the person he is invited the shy girl on a cute mini-date," "At the place they found a pre-kishen." "And had no choice but to team up together and fight it!" I finish and we both clap our hands together excitedly.

"Wow this is fun!" I say.

"It's like we're mystery solvers." Tsubaki agrees. My smile disappears. "What's wrong?" Tsubaki asks.

"If we're right(which we most likely are), that means our partners have been cheating on us with a different partner. Every single person in our group is hiding a secret." I say, Tsubaki puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. His eyes look determined, "Well then we should return the favor."

 **...**

 **Wow, I did not expect it to be that long! O[]O. Holly Crap! :D**

 **Anyways, what do you think is going to happen next?...*Dark music plays* Tun tun tunn!**

 **a/n**

 ***1*: If you do not know what a Kusari Gama weapon is I suggest you look it up because I am obviously not good at describing things. I can tell you about it though, many of you may have not seen a Kusari Gama before because it is a more obscure ninja weapon. The more traditional versions of this weapon did not have a chain hidden in the handle of the kama, but they were a mix of a hand held kama weapon with a chain ball attached to the end. Ninja's would use this weapon as a close-range weapon with the handle portion in their hand and a mid-range weapon by swinging the kama on the chain. They would also use the chain portion of this weapon to capture their attacker's hands as well to choke them. It's a really awesome weapon :) and I thought it would be a good weapon for Black*Star to be.**

 **Oh by the way, the way Crona looks as a weapon: she is basically a black sword, similar to Ragnarok, has a silver line running along the middle, her handle is a very dark purple with a black crisscross design on it, and her blade can cut from both sides( a double edge sword basically).**

 **Thanks for reading ^-^**

 **~ bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**I made it super long since I updated super late DX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not anything in this except the plot of my story**

 **...**

A splash of red blood landed on his cheek. His gloved hand simply wiped it away as he glared intensely up at the grey hairy giant with his emerald gaze. This pre-kishen was bigger than most of the ones the green eyed boy had fought with his red eyed partner in the past, which is most likely why this was put on the highest level of difficulty on the mission board. It would be a challenge but that didn't mean his team couldn't face it. The dirty blonde boy scrunched up his nose in disgust.

They were currently across the border, in Mexico, where it was said that a giant pre-kishen, believed by the citizens to be the chupacabra, was seen eating many of the people who lived there in the village. Maka and the rest of his team had taken this mission and some could say they were well prepared for it. The scorching hot heat did not affect them, however, since they were used to the heat of the desert they lived in, Nevada.

Maka extended his gloved right hand. The silver haired girl with crimson eyes knew the signal far to well, she smirked and ran. She became a bright flash of light and the once pretty girl was now a red and black sythe.

As she landed into Maka's hands both screamed in agony at the pain they met when they felt each other's touch. "What's going on Maka?" Soul asked as she became human once more. Maka said nothing but instead looked around at her friends who were giving them uneasy looks. They all knew what was wrong but refused to say it out loud. The brunette with blue eyes narrowed his eyes at Maka, he sent his glance from Maka to the black and white haired girl standing a few feet away from him. He sighed while putting his hands on his hips. Good thing the monster standing above them was sleeping while the teenagers below where having...problems.

Maka exchanged glances with Kid, who nodded as the monster gave a loud growl to the sky as he woke up. Drool & blood (from an earlier meal) dripped from it's deformed mouth. It's blood red eyes instantly noticed the teenagers below. it stood up on it's huge clawed feet making him the around the size of a small sky scraper. He growled and tried reaching down to the green eyed boy and the silver haired girl.

The partners where separated. However Maka was still on Kid's side. "Maka, now!" Kid yelled to him. Maka nodded and jumped into the air. He landed in his hands as a black and grey double edged sythe. "Let's go!" Maka's face appeared on the left side. Kid nodded down at the boy and jumped into the air as the monster tried to get a blow on them.

The rest of their group of friends watched in shock as the two new partners expertly fought against the kishen egg. Kid raised the sythe high into the air and brought it down cutting deeply into the monster's arm, however not deep enough. The monster swung her and the sythe off. She threw the sythe in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. She extended her arm and hand out and the sythe's staff landed on it, she spun it around expertly from her fingers around her and to her other hand. She shot her head up and glared with a fire in her golden eyes as she stared at the grey haired monster otherwise known as a kishen egg. Kid's eyes widened as it's cut started to heal. Everyone gasped.

[Liz ,Tsubaki]

Liz looked around at her friends.

"Tsubaki." he called for the muscular black haired boy. He smiled and nodded. Tsubaki's actual partner gave him a questioning look as he left her side and walked to the brunette. "Got it Liz." Tsubaki smiled bitter sweetly as she turned to look at the rest of her friends. She looked back to Liz who nodded. In one moment Liz transformed into a demon pistol. Nothing unusual except the fact that Tsubaki could use her. Tsubaki smirked as he saw the girl with golden eyes' and the blunette's jaw drop. Tsubaki spun the gun around in her fingers.

"Liz, HK416 Death Assault Rifle mode!" Tsubaki ordered. "Okay." Liz's robotic voice said. He became a flash of light and was now the said gun. Kid's golden orbs widened even more as did everyone else's. Tsubaki smiled ever so sweetly, "Liz has many varieties of gun modes." Kid looked to Patty who shrugged. Black*Star made a 'hmph' noise as she was extremely jealous her partner had left her, she remembered in an instant, she looked to the red eyed girl and smirked.

[Soul, Black*Star]

"Soul, let's go!" she nodded and ran to the blue haired girl. Maka's eyes widened as the Black*Star became a flash of light and landed in Soul's hands as a Kusari Gama, she held up the weapon in front of her and snapped the lower part out, bringing it's hidden chain out, he swung the weapon around expertly.

"Hahaha, look at us Tsubaki, we're partners too! We make a good team!" Black*Star boasted in the static weapon voice. Soul nodded, "We make a cool team!" she dodged the giant clawed attack the pre kishen swung down at them. She began sprinting with her silver hair flying behind her. She avoided any attack or blow the monster threw at them as Soul jumped around it wrapping the seemingly endless chain her weapon had. She stopped and looked up at as she was sure she had wrapped it around every spot(except it's face) the monster had. Soul smirked and yelled, "Black*Star now! Kusari Gama Sythed chain!" the chain wrapped around the monster shot out sharp sythe blades digging into the kishen egg causing it roar in pain.

Blood splurt out of the holes it now had. The chains wrapped themselves around tighter making the monster lose it's balance whilst giving a loud growl. The monster struggled in the sythed chains mean while Tsubaki did one handed flips as she shot at the monster from different angles. Kid slashed deep injuries everywhere with Maka in her hands. But no matter how many holes, rips, or blood was spilled, the injuries always healed.

[Patty Crona, Ragnarok]

Crona sighed and glanced at Patty who was standing a few yards away. "P-Patty, we need to help them!" Patty snapped out of it and glanced side ways at Crona. Crona gave her a shy smile and nod. Patty grinned and ran to her. Crona transformed and became a black double edged sword with a dark purple handle with black lines crossing over it. Another sword popped out of Crona and hit the floor.

"Ouch, dammit!" Ragnarok transformed and became a black haired girl( the same haircut as Crona except long bangs covering her eyes) wearing a white sleeveless shirt(white straps crossing her collarbone and tied behind her neck), black shorts, black thigh high socks with white lines crossing over at the top(forming an 'x'), black combat boots with spikes, and white pins crossing each other(forming an 'x') at the side of her bangs.

She clenched her fists besides her. (Yes they were seriously having this argument while the rest of their friends battled the monster). "Crona, you traitor! How could you!" Patty stood up straight from his fighting stance and looked down at the sword as he held it up carefully on both hands. "I-I'm sorry Ragnarok." Crona's voice came out metallic from being in weapon form. "Sorry- My ass! you better give me some candy when we get home!" Ragnarok shouted. Patty put a hand out in front of her as Ragnarok came near. "Wait, I think I have an idea." Patty said with a smile.

"Ragnarok, I want you to become part of Crona again." Ragnarok crossed her arms, "Nuh uh! No way, I finally have a body again and now you want me back in her?! Are you crazy?" Patty rolled his blue eyes, "Just do it, please~?" Ragnarok huffed, "Fine."

She walked in front of the black sword and became black blood, diving into the sword. Crona gasped slightly in pain and gave a loud screech. The purple and black sword became bigger in size, a spiked design went over the bottom part of the blade(what Ragnarok has) and Ragnarok's face appeared on the blade. "I'm back in here, ugh!" her face disappeared and Crona's face appeared. "C-calm down Ragnarok, it's j-just for now." then it disappeared. Patty smiled down at the sword in her hands.

He looked up determined at the big ugly monster who was free from the chains of Black*Star. He ran over to it and struck the giant sword through the monster's legs. The kishen egg gave a loud roar as the blade cut clean through, eventually through each leg. Patty jumped out of the way just in time as the monster fell over.

[Kid, Maka]

"Hey Kid, what's that weird ruby gem on it's chest?" Kid looked over to find that there was indeed a ruby on it's chest. "I think..it might be a week spot!" she said excitedly. Kid ran to the other end of it's body, to the head and chest area, quickly since it's legs and feet were regenerating. He brought the sythe high and slashed at the ruby, however it barely made a tiny crack. "Kid, we're going to need more force than that." Maka's voice said. Kid nodded, they both new what to do,

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

They yelled as their souls connected. Kid narrowed her eyes down at the ruby as she stood on the monsters chest. She raised the sythe over and behind her head,

"DEATH WISH ATTACK!" she yelled. Maka's sythe blade glowed a bright black-purple light. Kid brought the sythe's blade down into the gem, making it shatter to pieces. The monster gave on final roar before exploding dark blood all over the place.

[Tsubaki, Liz]

"Is it...over?" Tsubaki looked around at her friends who had blood on their clothes and weapons. "I think so," Liz transformed and became human again. However it was not over. Figure rose from the blood pools, they were in fact, made of the monster's blood. They became the same monster only they were much smaller in size. They were now the size of a normal kishen egg except there was many of them, and they were surrounding the group of teens.

They jumped and met together forming a small circle as they stood in stances back to back getting ready to strike at any of the pre-kishens who decided to step forward. Drool dripped down their wide mouths filled with many rows of teeth. They stared at the group with hunger filled red eyes.

Soul was the first to move,

[Soul, Black*Star]

"LET"S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Black*Star became two chain sythes connected by the long chain in between. There was a red and black design of lines going on the smaller versions of sythes. They glowed a dim crimson light. Soul giggled and lunged into the monsters attacking each one by sending a sythe to the head causing blood to shoot out of their dark grey heads. She ran swiftly in between the empty space with the monsters chasing after her.

[Kid, Maka]

Kid stood a bit shocked but snapped out of it to take out the other monsters on her side. She slashed clean through eight at the same time, causing Kid to smile at the symmetry of the number she took out.

[Patty, Crona, Ragnarok]

Patty held Crona and Ragnarok in front of her in a stance. He smirked and motioned the monsters on her side to come at him with his hand. As if understanding the motion, they lunged at him, Patty dodged under and struck the sword clean through the chest of one. She turned, swinging the sword around to kill the one behind him. They kept coming at him, though he killed each one that came his way he was getting tired. "Crona, Ragnarok!" "Yes."

"LET"S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

The sword became much bigger (than it already was) in size, they had a dark purple glow coming off of it. "Crona, Ragnarok, BLACK BLOOD STRIKE!" "O-okay/Got it!"

Black vines with thorns shot out of the sword and wrapped around the pre kishens coming near them. Once they had gotten all of the ones on their side of the battle field Patty shouted, "Now!" The thorns shot out large blade spines through each monster under the vines. Killing each one of them and leaving their souls behind.

"This is going to make a tasty meal." Ragnarok said.

[Kid, Maka]

"Kid, stop focusing on the symmetry of the number you took out and let's finish this, we're already in soul resonance so think of a move that would kill them all in one blow." Maka ordered. Kid stopped his symmetrical killing and smiled, "Okay, are you ready?" Maka's face appeared and smirked, "You know I am sweet heart." Kid rolled her golden eyes with a faint blush on her cheeks, she sighed and raised the sythe around her.

"DEATH'S HUNTER!"

Kid yelled and Maka's sythe became five times it's size. It had a dark glow around it and Maka wondered how Kid was able to hold such a huge sythe. _Oh wait, I can do that too._ Maka remembered. _Yet somehow this looks a bit stronger than geanie hunter._

Kid smirked as the monsters eyes shut closed at the bright glow coming from the sythe, small smoke skulls rotated around it, Kid swung the sythe's staff behind her. She took a small breath and swung it around and clean through each of the monsters on their side of the battle field, killing each one and leaving their dark souls behind for them to take. Maka transformed back to his human form and looked to were Liz and Tsubaki were fighting the kishens that surrounded them.

[Liz, Tsuabaki]

"Liz, pistol transformation!" Tsubaki yelled, "Double pistols, model: M&P340, the strongest hand held & light weighted guns!"

"Right!" Liz yelled. He transformed and became the said guns. Tsubaki spread out his arms opposite of each other, at each side with the small guns in his hands pointed at the kishen eggs that surrounded them. He shot multiple times at each monster that came near them, trying to close in on them. Tsubaki did a one hand cartwheel and kicked the faces of two pre kishens, knocking them out. She landed on her feet and shot down at their faces. They died instantly and left their two souls behind. He looked around and shot at the next group of monsters. "We need to be stronger," Tsubaki said.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Tsubaki looked down at Liz. "BAZOOKA MODE, EXECUTION!" Liz became one weapon again, a bazooka. A dark indigo glow surrounded it. Tsubaki pointed the heavy weapon at the many pre kishens left in front of them. "1," Liz said. "2," Tsubaki said. "3..FiRE!" Liz yelled with knit eyebrows and a smirk. The bolts shot down each and every one of the monsters leaving their souls. They looked back at there friends realizing it was all over. Souls surrounded the group of friends. They walked up to the middle part of it all and high-fived one another with smiles on their faces.

[0]

"We did it!" Black*Star yelled with her fists punching at the air. Soul put her hands on her hips and grinned with knit eyebrows. Her ruby eyes shined with satisfaction. Maka walked up to her and pinched her cheek making Soul protest. Maka chuckled, "Good job Soul." Soul glared but gradually smiled at the green eyed boy.

Kid walked up to her two weapons and crossed her arms. "Good job you two, you did great with your other partners." Kid released her arms and put her wrists at her hips, "I'm proud of you." the two boys exchanged glances, smiled, and looked back at Kid. They walked up to her and they picked her up by her legs and arms. "What are you doing you two? Put me down-ahh!" the brothers threw her into the air and caught her. They placed her down. "You did great too Kid." Patty smiled and Liz grinned at the now dizzy Kid who held a hand on her head.

"Hey Tsubaki..." Black*Star walked up to Tsubaki who had his arms crossed and was glaring another direction. Black*Star walked behind her with her hands held together behind her, "Um Tsu?" Tsubaki glanced back slightly but glared quickly back ahead. "Listen I-" Black*Star nervously put her hand behind her neck, "I'm sorry for cheating on you with another partner." Tsubaki uncrossed his arms and turned around to face the blue haired girl. Tears filled his indigo eyes. He took a step closer to Black*Star and hugged her tightly, lifting her up slightly.

"I'm sorry too Black*Star!" Tsubaki swung Black*Star slightly with his face buried on her shoulder. Black*Star coughed slightly, he raised an arm and patted Tsubaki on his back. "Hey...can you let me go..you're squishing me." Black*Star managed out. Tsubaki gasped and placed the blue haired girl back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Tsubaki apologized. Black*Star smiled, "It's okay, let's go home, it' getting dark." the group of friends looked at the sun set with a sigh.

Crona and Ragnarok were now separated. "Ugh, being stuck with you is awful!" Ragnarok stretched her arms above her. Crona sighed and tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, "S-sorry for getting another partner R-Ragnarok." she stuttered while rubbing her hand nervously. Ragnarok turned on the heels of her feet and faced the pinkette. "Hmph!" Crona raised an eyebrow, "Were you jealous?" Ragnarok's lips formed a frown.

"What?! No! Of course not baka! It's not like I was sad you ran off with the blonde cow in secret! Nope, not jealous at all!" Ragnarok crossed her arms and made a 'hmph' noise as she faced the other way. Crona smiled with her eyes closed and giggled. She held her hands behind her as she stared at her sometimes tsundere partner.

...

The group of friends arrived home in Nevada. It was really late and they were dying to get some sleep.

...

[The next day]

The girl with a golden gaze sat in her usual spot in the many rows the classroom was arranged in. She had her two weapon partners at her sides, the older one to her left and the younger one to her right. She had her arms folded neatly in front of her on the desk with her hands held together, looking like the good girl she is. okay maybe not that much of a good girl. Her eyelids were becoming extremely heavy as she continued to stare at the grey haired teacher below. She placed her cheek on the palm of her hand as sleep finally took a hold of her.

A hand prodded her awake. She blinked a couple of times revealing her golden orbs. Her vision cleared and she was now staring into emerald green eyes. She binked once then twice at the boy with dirty blonde hair in front of her.

"Kid wake up, class is over." Kid widened her eyes and looked around at the now empty classroom, even her weapons had left her behind. "Did they seriously all just leave us behind?" Kid sat up then began packing up her things in a hurry, nobody likes staying after class with a sometimes insane doctor Stein.

Maka chuckled, "Yup, I'm the only one who stayed behind to wake you up, even doctor Stein left." Kid slowed down her packing. She eventually stood up with her book bag in her right hand. "Let's go." Kid sighed.

...

"Oh by the way we're going to the karaoke place." Kid stopped dead on her tracks, "Huh?" she said as Maka walked a few steps in front of her. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Yeah, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star were bored and yeah..." no explanation needed. Kid sighed and side glanced at Maka as they walked to 'Soul's Melody Kareoke place'.

"Did they seriously have to pick to go here right now?" Kid glared ahead at the small building with a microphone and notes on the sign above. It had the words 'Soul's Melody' written on it. They went inside and told the guy at the front they were there to meet there friends. The guy nodded with a kind smile at them and told them the room their friends were in.

...

"Where you seriously going to flirt with the guy?" Maka gave Kid a questioning glare. Kid rolled her eyes, "Of course not, he was flirting with me, I gave her a smile, and he left satisfied." Maka narrowed her eyes, "That was a flirting smile, Kid." Kid raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?" Maka blushed slightly despite himself.

"No." Maka looked away from Kid's golden gaze. Kid brushed a strand of back hair behind her ear. Then the other to maintain symmetry. The two eventually arrived in front of door number 4 where their friends were at. Maka turned the knob and opened the door to reveal the large room. It had a small stage against the left wall, a large circular red couch (right wall)going around the round table in the middle, a screen at the wall of the stage where the lyrics would appear, up to four microphones on the stands that were on the stage, a bookshelf against the northern wall filled with the many songs they had.

Each of their friends looked up from a song book as the two meisters walked in.

[~]

I smiled at my meister and the green eyed boy who walked in. "Kid, Maka, you made it, we were just picking the songs we are going to sing. Hurry up and sit your asses down so that we can pick an embarrassing song for you two." Kid rolled her golden eyes while Maka laughed nervously. They eventually walked up to us on the red couch and sat next to each other on the opposite end near the door. I poked Patty's shoulder, who was sitting to my right. He turned and smiled at me, "What's up big bro?" he asked. I whispered in his ear and he gave me a look filled with excitement. She whispered to Crona who was to her right. Her purple eyes widened and she gave both of us an uneasy glance, she cast her gaze over to Kid and Maka who were arguing over something pointless, as usual. Crona sighed and turned to her right to whisper into Black*Star's ear.

The blue haired girl grinned and gave me a thumbs up. She turned to her right and stared at Tsubaki who had a curious look on her face. Black*Star whispered in his ear. The black haired boy chuckled lightly then looked to her right at the bickering Maka and Kid. She however, did not say anything but instead sent them a slight glance before looking at me, his indigo eyes showed approval. I always thought he would deny we do something like this, being the kind girl he once was, but I guess times change. I smirk back at him and nod evilly.

...

"Crona, you're singing first." I announce standing up and pointing at the pinkette wearing a light pink collared shirt with long sleeves, a white frilly layered skirt, thigh high white socks, and light pink high heels with small white bows on the toes. She gave me a nervous glance. She gulped knowing no one can deny the mighty Liz(me). Our group of friends gave her encouraging words.

"You can do it, Crona, sing to your heart's content."(Patty) "Break a leg, oh wait no, don't break a leg. That would be terrible."(Tsubaki) "I'm sure you will do wonderful."(Kid) "Sing like the angel you are Crona."(Maka) "I'll always be the better star no matter how well you sing!"

Everyone glared at Black*Star who was the last to speak. "Come on Crona." I extend my hand to Crona, she hesitantly takes it. I lead her to the small stage. She gets on it and takes the microphone off the stand. "Do you know what to sing?" I ask the pinkette before going back to my spot on the couch. She nods.

She presses the song she chose on the touch screen against the wall. The music begins playing through the speakers.

Crona clutches the microphone and stares down at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes, she doesn't raise her gaze until she starts singing.

 _Open the walls_

 _play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _When you walk away_

 _Is when we really play_

 _you don't hear me when I say, "Mom, please wake up-_

 _Dad's with a slut_

 _and your son is smoking cannabis"_

 _No one ever listens_

 _This wall paper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

Everyone stares in shock at Crona. Most of our jaws dropped. Her singing holds a darkness but I think it sounds great, I stare at Patty who is obviously enjoying it.

 _Places, places_

 _Get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _'Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?'_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _..._

[~]

"You did great Crona." I smile at her. She blushes lightly and avoids looking me in the eye. "Well that was fuckin' creepy." Ragnarok comments next to me and I jab her in the stomach. "Ouch, what the hell-" "Ragnarok, do you want to sing next?" Liz hands her a microphone, I give my brother a thankful smile and he winks. "Do I?" Ragnarok hops off the couch and snatches the microphone from his hand, she picks the song, and stands on the stage.

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

 _and they're like, "It's better than yours."_

 _Damn right, it's better than yours-_

"Pick another song!"

"Fine, fine, I'll pick another song."

...

[0]

"Okay, for my godly song, I'm going to need someone else to do this duet with, Soul, get your butt up here and sing this with me." the blue haired girl pointed to the silver haired girl with ruby eyes. Soul rolled her eyes and stood up. She stood next to Black*Star on the stage with a microphone in her hand. They exchanged foolish grins the stared ahead at their group of friends.

[ ** _Both_** , **Soul** , _Black*Star_ ]

 ** _All the single ladies_**

 ** _All the single ladies_**

 ** _All the single ladies_**

Their group of friends started laughing at the two girls who were shaking their hips and waving there hands up with foolish smiles on their faces.

 ** _All the single ladies_**

 _(All the single ladies)_

 ** _All the single ladies_**

 _(All the single ladies)_

 ** _Now put your hands up!_**

The used to be girls and the used to be boys put their hands up in the air with sheepish smiles on their faces.

 **Up in the club** ( _Club_ )

 **Just broke up** ( _Up_ )

 **And doing my own little thing**

 **Decided to dip** ( _dip_ )

 **Now you wanna trip** ( _trip_ )

 **because another brother noticed me**

 _Up on him!_ **(him)**

 _You up on me!_

 **(don't)** _pay him any attention_

 _Cried my tears, three good years_

 _you can't be mad at me!_

 ** _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!_**

The girls waved their hands with their ring fingers in front of them causing the group of friends to laugh.

 ** _If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!_**

 ** _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_**

 ** _if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_**

 ** _Uh-oh oh_**

 ** _uh-oh oh uh-oh oh uh-oh oh_**

 ** _uh-oh oh_**

The two friends put an arm around each other's shoulders casually as they sang together and moved the heels of their feet from side to side and waved their free hands in the air.

...

Maka got the microphone and walked up to the stage she grinned once he chose his song. Just before it started he gave Kid a sly smile. Kid rose a brow giving her a questioning look as she crossed her arms and waited for him to sing. Everyone's eyes widened at Maka's singing voice.

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you,_

 _i'm starting to think you want him too._

 _Am I crazy have I lost ya?_

Maka made sure to meet eyes with Kid causing her to blush furiously as the green eyed boy pointed straight at her in the next verse.

 _Even though I know you love me,_

Her friends snickered and laughed at the blushing golden eyed girl.

 _Can't help it._

 _I turn my chin, music up,_

 _and I'm puffing my chest_

 _I'm getting red in the face,_

 _can call me obsessed_

Maka winked at Kid whose face was becoming as red as a tomato. Her friends kept nudging her playfully and teasing her while Maka smirked.

 _It's not your fault that they hover,_

 _I mean no disrespect_

 _It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, and everyone wants a taste_

Their friends laughed and 'ooh'ed. Maka had a seductive look on his face as he kept eye contact with Kid.

 _That's why (that's why)_

 _I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, and everyone wants a taste_

 _That's why (that's why)_

 _I still get jealous_

Maka grins and shrugs her shoulders.

 _I wish you didn't have to post it all_

 _I wish you'd save a little bit just for me._

 _Protective or possessive (yeah),_

 _Call it passive or aggressive_

 _I turn my chin, music up, and I'm puffing my chest._

 _I'm getting red in the face,_

 _You can call me obsessed._

Kid knit her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes at the dirty blonde boy who had a sly smile on his face.

 _It's not your fault that they hover,_

 _I mean no disrespect._

 _It's my right to be hellish!_

 _I still get jealous._

 _..._

 _Cause you know I get excited (yeah),_

 _when you get jealous too._

 _I turn my chin, music up, and I'm puffing my chest_

 _I'm turning red in the face,_

 _you can call me obsessed. It's not your fault that they hover_

 _I mean no disrespect. It's my right to be hellish,_

 _I still get jealous._

...

Kid makes a 'hmph' noise as Maka takes a seat next to her. She holds her arms crossed as Maka chuckles. Liz stands up and walks up on the stage. She grabs the microphone with a smirk on his face. He gives Soul a wink before clicking play on the song he chose.

 _If I could right you a song_

 _to make you fall in love_

 _I would already have you up, under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks,_

 _I hope that you like this_

 _But you probably won't because you think you're cooler than me_

Liz waves a finger in the air at Soul. Black*Star laughs and elbows her friend who has blush tainting her cheeks.

 _You got designer shades, just to hide your face_

 _and you wear them around,_

 _like you're cooler than me._

 _And you never say hey, or remember my name._

 _It's probably because you think you're cooler than me._

 _You got your hot crowd-_

The group laughs as Liz points to each one of their friends.

 _Shoes on your feet, and you wear them around like it ain't shit_

 _But_

 _you don't know, the way that you look_

 _When your. Steps. Make. That. Much. Noise._

 _Shhh!_

 _I got you- all figured out,_

 _you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._

 _Behind your makeup- nobody knows,_

 _who you even are_

 _who do you think that you are?_

"I'm Soul." Soul murmurs while Black*Star laughs hysterically.

 _If I could right you a song_

 _to make you fall in love_

 _I would already have you up, under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

 _But you probably won't because you think you're cooler than me_

 _You got designer shades_

 _Just to hide your face_

 _And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._

 _And you never say hey or remember my name_

 _it's probably because you think you're cooler than me_

 _You got your hot crowd~_

 _and you're switchin' your walk_

 _and you don't even look when you pass by_

 _But you don't know_

Liz waves a finger at Soul who bites her bottom lip slightly.

 _The way that you look_

 _When your steps. Make. That. Much. Noise._

 _Shhh!_

 _I got you all figured out, you need everyone's eyes_

 _just to feel seen._

 _Behind your makeup, nobody knows who you even are,_

 _Who do you think that you are?_

 _Cause it sure seems, you got no doubt_

 _But we all see,_

 _You got your head in the clouds._

 _If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,_

 _I would already have you up, under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

 _but you probably won't because you think you're cooler than me._

 _..._

Liz walks to the couch with a sly smile on his face as he stares at the blushing albino girl. Tsubaki smiles brightly at his friend then at the blunette sitting next to him, he stands up and goes on stage. He takes the microphone off the stand and picks the song he will sing. He holds Black*Star's gaze as he begins singing, Black*Star's cheeks get tinted pink.

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game, without you (2x)_

 _I am lost, I am vein_

 _I will never be the same_

 _without you (2x)_

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by, without you(2x)_

Tsubaki smiles sweetly at the blunette.

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I!_

 _Without you(2x)_

 _With out~_

 _you_

 _oh, oh, oh,_

 _You!_

 _Without!_

 _You!_

 _Without you!_

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame._

 _But I can't accept that we're estranged without you._

 _I can't quit now. This can't be right!_

 _I can't take one more sleep at night without you!_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed!_

 _Without you!_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind, I lost my heart._

Tsubaki puts a hand over his heart.

 _I lost my mind! Without you!(2x)_

 _oh, oh, oh_

 _You!(3x)_

 _Without! You! (3x)_

 _Without you~_

Tsubaki places the microphone back on the stand and walks back to the couch and sits next to his blue haired friend. Patty stands up and goes on stage to sing. He sings Angel with a Shotgun the sits back down. After everyone(except one) had a few more turns Liz decided it was time. He stared with an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at the grim reaper and the sythes meister.

A smirk tugged at her lips, she clapped her hands together earning everyone's attention, "I dare Kid and Maka to do a duet!" Liz declares war on the two meister( well one meister and a meister in a half). Their eyes widen, the glance at each other, then back at Liz, "I won't do it/Sure." Kid and Maka say simultaneously. They look at each other, having an argument with their glares. Maka wins. "Yay we're singing." Maka says holding up Kid's sloppy hand in the air. "Yay..." Kid says without any excitement.

Kid hadn't sung all night long, Liz figured this would happen so what better way to get her to sing in the end, while embarrassing her at the same time? "I get to chose the song!" Liz called over at Maka and Kid who were scrolling through the list of songs. Their friends gave Liz a curious look as she chose the song they would sing. Once he clicked on it he gave Maka a wink, "I think it totally suits you two." he said before walking off the stage and sitting back down to enjoy the entertainment. Maka smiled at Kid who hadn't looked at what the song was until the lyrics appeared on the screen. Maka started singing,

[ **Maka** , _Kid_ , _**both**_ ]

 **My first kiss went a little like this**

Maka faced Kid and held her chin up. Kid's eyes widened worrying if he was going to kiss her in front of their friends but instead he only pecked her cheek making her blush.

 **And twist [smooch]**

 **[smooch]**

 **and twist**

Kid decided on revenge. The soda guy came in to give them their sodas. Kid hoped of the stage while singing,

 _Well my first kiss went a little like this_

She grabbed the teen's collar and brought it down for his lips to meet her's, but instead she kissed someones hand. She opened her eyes to find Maka had put her hand in between her lips and the soda guy's. Kid glared.

 _and twist_

She quickly kissed the teenage worker on his cheek twice, making the kissing noise, just like the song

and twist

Maka glared with anger and jealousy at the worker, he blushed and quickly left the room with Maka glaring after him. Kid smirked.

 **I said no more teachers and no more books**

He spun on the heels of his feet and followed Kid back up on stage as he sang,

 **I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looked**

Maka stands in front of Kid and places two digits on her soft plump lips.

 **Lips like liqourice, tongue like candy**

 **Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**

Both Maka and Kid blushed at the lyrics they were forced to sing by their friends.

 **In the back of the car, on my way to the bar**

 **I got you on my lips** (I got you on my lips)

Maka smiles slyly and grabs gently some of Kid's long black locks of hair, his fingers going through it, as he sings while Kid's blush spreads,

 **At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair.**

 **Baby this is it.**

 **She won't ever get enough!**

 **Once she gets a little touch**

 **If I had it my way you'd know that I'd make her say**

 **Oooooh, ooooh,**

Maka sniffs the black silky hair in her hand and looks up with half lidded eyes at the golden irises staring back at him. He let's go and smirks, he faces their cheering audience.

 **She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch.**

 **If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say:**

 **Oooooh, oooooh,**

Kid narrows her eyes but then smiles evilly.

 _Well my first kiss went a little like this._

She kisses her fingertips then places them on Maka's lips. Maka shoots a hand up to his lips, red spreads across his face, his eyes wide with surprise. Maka sighs,

 **I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

 **with your name in a heart, tattooed up on their shoulders.**

He side glances at Kid who is smiling innocently.

 **Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk.**

 **And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue.**

Maka grins and walks closer to the black and white haired girl. He lifts up the girl's chin to stare at him.

 _ **In the back of my car, on the way to the bar.**_

 _ **I got you on my lips. (I got you on my lips)**_

 **At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair.**

 **Baby this is it.**

 **She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch!**

 **If I had it my way! You'd know that I'd make her say:**

 **Oooooh, ooooh,**

Kid pulled Maka's hand away from her with a small 'hmph noise', they faced their friends.

 **She won't ever get enough!**

 **Once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way**

 **you'd no that i'd make her say-**

 **Oooooh**

Maka holds her left hand and holds it above her, spins her, then lets go of it.

 **Oooooooh**

 **My first kiss went a little like this**

Maka grabs a hold of Kid's hand and kisses it.

 **And twist.**

And again.

 **And twist.**

 _Well my first kiss went a little like this. *Smooch*_

 _and twist._

 _*Smooch*_

 _*smooch*_

 _and twist._

Maka points the black and white haired girl as he sings the next verse.

 **She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch**

 **If I had it my way, you'd know that I'd make her say**

 **...** (Ooooh)

 **She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch**

 **If I had it my way** **you'd know that I'd make her say-**

 **Ooooh, oooooh**

He side glanced at Kid who had puffed cheeks. Maka smirked then looked back ahead with his hand in the pocket of his plaid pants while the other held the microphone.

 **She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch**

 **If I had it my way, you'd know that I'd make her say-**

 **Ooooooh, ooooh,**

He corners her against the wall with a hand going against it. Kid bites her lip but then pushes him away and continues singing Maka's part instead.

 _He won't ever get enough!_

 _If I had it my way you'd know_

 _that I'd make her say!-_

 _Ooooooh, Ooooooh_

The group of friends cheered and clapped at the two. "Ha! I bet they haven't even had their first kiss!" Everyone looked at Ragnarok who spoke, then back at the two who just sang, their expressions curious yet demanding to know the truth. Maka bit his lip and chuckled nervously while Kid fiddled with her fingers. A light blush was on both their cheeks.

"Hahaha, see, I told you!" Ragnarok said taking a sip from the coke the soda guy had brought her.

 **...**

 **Now this chapter holds the record for being the longest I've ever written :D.**

 **I know some of these songs are actually pretty old, but i just had to. Anyways these are the songs they sang(if you'd like to know):**

 **Crona: Dollhouse**

 **Ragnarok: Milkshake**

 **Soul & Black*Star: single ladies/ put a ring on it**

 **Maka: Jealous**

 **Liz: Cooler than Me**

 **Tsubaki: Without you**

 **Kid & Maka: My first Kiss**

 **Oh, also: I do not own any of these songs, all rights go to those who do :)**


End file.
